The Final 14
=Introduction= So there’s a show called Glee. Ever heard of it? Well, some people think it’s pretty good. It’s won Emmys, Golden Globes, People’s Choice Awards, Glaad, SAG—it’s a massive hit. And it’s launched major careers—Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith, and Darren Criss, just to name a few. But when they graduated, co-creator and writer Ryan Murphy realized he needed some fresh faces, so he invented '''The Glee Project'. It’s basically a show to help cast his other show. And now that even more of the cast is leaving McKinley, he's decided to bring it back.'' ''The Glee Project is like a singing-dancing-acting sleepaway camp, complete with singing, dancing, and acting. People get eliminated, there’s a call-back list, and best of all, they’re mentored by the team that does Glee: Casting Director Robert Ulrich, Choreographer Zach Woodlee, Vocal Producer Nikki Anders—and of course, Ryan Murphy.'' The Grand Prize is a multiple-episode guest starring role on Glee. The first season, there were kind of four winners, and the second had one great one in Blake Jenner, but now Ryan’s back and bigger than ever as he once again tries to narrow it down to one boy or girl that can do it all. '' And that’s all you need to know so far on '''The Glee Project'! =Open Call/Online Audition= * Rhythm of Love Plain White Ts * One More Night Maroon 5 * Part of Me Katy Perry * Mine Taylor Swift * Kerosene Miranda Lambert * Take a Little Ride Jason Aldean * Astonishing Little Women * Santa Fe Newsies * Killing Me Softly The Fugees * Sea of Love Phil Phillips and The Twilights =The Top 80= Robert (voiceover): Now that we've seen all of the online auditions and the open calls, we've flown the top eighty contenders here to LA for final callbacks. An 18-year old contestant from Miami, Florida appears onscreen named Jake Wilson, practically bursting as he tells the camera that this is amazing, unbelievable, and he's beyond thrilled to be here. The camera then cuts to the lobby, where we see two contestants talking. (Redhead girl with a bright smile): And you did the online audition? (Tall brunette boy with a British accent): Yeah, this is my first time in the states. (Girl nods): I'm actually from up north. (Boy: Yeah?) Canada. : ('''Tracy Jillard', 18, from San Francisco, California appears on screen): You just look around and you're meeting all sorts of people, all with amazing stories and that are just as talented as you are, and then you realize that you're all vying for the same spot. ''(frowns) ---- Robert opens up the scene by greeting the Top 80, explaining to them that out of thousands of applicants, they are the small group called back to this round of auditions, and that should make them all feel special and proud. He tells them that the point of Glee is to be themselves, so they should all just try to relax and have fun. The camera cuts to a contestant interview, where a boy identified as Jesse Ramsey, 19, from Bowbells, North Dakota, explains that watching Glee has been so inspirational to his life, and being part of it would be a dream come true. Robert finally finishes by reminding the group that over the next few days, the mentoring team will be deciding on which fifteen boys and fifteen girls will be moving on to the final callbacks, where they'll audition for Ryan Murphy as well as the mentors, and a second contestant (Cassidy Mills, 19, from Los Angeles, California) appears and says that performing in front of Ryan Murphy is her dream, and she is going to do whatever it takes to get that spot in front of him. ---- At choreography, Zach appears on screen with a smirk, saying that this year's batch is really...something. It cuts to the rehearsal, where Zach is trying to lead the group in a routine. One of the girls, a skinny brunette with hazel eyes, slips and begins to fall on the floor, but manages to pull herself forward enough to recover semi-gracefully. Zach: (laughing) Okay, what was your name? Girl: Renae Zach: Renae-- well, that was kind of cool, but not quite what we were going for. : (Sara Bell, 18, from Charlotte, South Carolina): Zach is a great mentor-- he's really creative and out there, but he's also very straightforward with you and will tell you what he thinks. : Zach (as camera shows a blonde girl dancing): Lily is very--I guess creative?-- in the way she moves. I feel like Glee's never seen anything like her, and I honestly couldn't tell you if that was a good thing or a bad thing. (laughs) But I think I like it. ---- Boy with ash blonde hair: Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes '' ''Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath Next is the vocal rehearsal with the boys, where Nikki is offering advice on structure and tone. A 20-year old contestant named Ben Green from New York City, New York is performing, and in his interview he tells us that he loves singing and theater more than anything in this world, and would do anything to make his dreams of performing come true. Nikki tells him he has a great voice, and not to be afraid to connect to his audience. Wavy brown-haired boy playing on the piano: Telling my whole life with his words, killing me softly--'' : ('Felix Sorgerg', 18, from Los Angeles, California): I think Glee is the show that speaks to all generations-- as a gay teen in the US, I definitely feel that it shows what a lot of us are going through, and being on the show would be a huge opportunity. Nikki: That was beautiful. My only concern is that you're focusing maybe too much on the notes you're playing, so you just need to project your voice a little more. Black-haired boy: ''When the moon is low, oh '' ''We can dance in slow motion '' ''And all your fears will subside--'' : ('Lance Smith', 22, from San Francisco, California): Being here is a huge step. I love Glee, it's such a powerful show, and to be part of that, and share my story with the world would be just-- I don't even have words. Nikki: Wow. Just, wow. You definitely know what you're doing. Lance: Thanks! ---- We switch to vocal rehearsals with the girls, and Nikki is listening to 19-year old '''Carter Russo' from Little Italy, New York perform. Carter says in her interview that she made her Broadway debut when she was five, and that she was torn away from that life with her parents' divorce, and now The Glee Project is her chance to get it back. We then cut back to Nikki giving her advice that she's great, but she's a little rigid, and needs to let herself relax. Small girl with candy-apple red hair: Throw your sticks and stones '' ''Throw your bombs and your blows '' ''But you're not gonna break my soul--'' Nikki feedback: You have got a great style-- just remember to keep your phrasing even, but that was amazing. : ('Linda Gerin', 18, New York City, New York): I like to think of myself as a protege of Rachel Berry. I actually was recently the Best Woman at my dads' wedding, and my dream is to be on Broadway. However, I still have so many stories to offer Glee, so being here is such an honor. Finally, we listen to '''Heather Smith', 20, from Charlotte, North Carolina, who explains in her interview that she's had to overcome so much in her life, and Glee has helped her so much by showing her that she wasn't alone and giving her characters to relate to. She begins to tear up both in her interview and during rehearsal before Nikki tells her that everything about her is so special, with so much to offer, and that's why she's here. ---- At choreography with the boys, a 20-year old contestant named Theo Adam Walcott from London, England explains that Glee is about diversity and about representing today's teens, and that's what makes him so excited to be part of The Glee Project, while Zach asks each of the boys about any skills. When 19-year old contender Dewan is addressed, he tells Zach that he's a street performer and shows some of his moves, which really impresses Zach. ---- After a tough debate over The Top 80, Robert, Zach, and Nikki think they're ready to show something to Ryan. =Final Audition with Ryan Murphy= Robert speaks in a voice-over and explains that now they've narrowed it down to thirty contestants: fifteen girls and fifteen boys. He remembers that last year they had so many options they decided to run the competition with fourteen contenders, but this year Ryan wanted to go back to the original formula of twelve. However, as Robert watches 20-year old contender Phoenix Berlair from Vancouver, Canada sing Sea of Love, and sees Ryan's excitement over her, he thinks that with so much talent he's not sure how they're going to decide who to keep and who to let go. (Boy tousles his dirty blonde hair as he steps on the stage): Hey guys! (waves) And hello Ryan Murphy! Ryan: Well hi there! Boy: You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. '' ''You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door. : (Drew Meritt, 19, from New York City, New York): To be this close is both exciting and scary, and all I can think about is that I've worked so hard to get here, I just have to kill this song. Ryan: Wow, that was fantastic-- so, it says here your family lost everything in the real estate crash in New York. Drew: (sighs) Yeah, so I basically went from Manhattan to the Bronx overnight. I mean, my parents have recently recovered a lot and have managed to afford a place in Brooklyn, but for awhile there...plus, being an open bisexual, it was definitely a challenge. Ryan: Oh, you're bisexual? Drew: Oh yeah-- it was kind of hard to be out in high school, but I really just try to be confident and proud of who I am. Ryan: Absolutely. That's so great; well, thank you so much. (Drew exits stage) Ryan: I liked him. Zach: Yeah, he's got a great spark to him. Ryan: And I love that charm. Robert explains that as their contestants keep appearing that all of the mentors, are realizing the true task ahead of them. Dark-skinned girl with straightened dark hair singing: Ohh-oh, play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love. '' Ryan: That was beautiful...'Paige Blue'''-- well that's a cool name. (Paige thanks him) And it says here that you want to be Glee's new soul girl. Paige: R&B, soul, rap, you name it. Glee needs it, I've got it. Ryan: Yes you do. (A young looking boy steps onstage with his guitar) : (Dylan Richardson, 18, from Dallas, Texas): Growing up I've always felt like I was an underdog, and being one of the youngest contestants here makes me feel like this may not be any exception. But in this case, I'm hoping that it will actually work in my favor. Dylan: You were in college working part time waiting tables, left a small town, never looked back '' ''I was a flight risk with a fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts '' The camera cuts to Nikki as she watches Dylan perform, and she admits in an interview that she feels you can't help but love Dylan; that he's just got such an earnestness and innocent quality to him, and she feels like he'd be a real draw to the show. As contestant after contestant appears on stage, Robert confesses in a voice-over that watching all of the kids in these amazing performances, and then seeing Ryan react to each one makes him nervous about the final cuts. ''(Pale redhead girl with bright blue eyes walks onstage) Ryan: Well hi there. Girl: Hi, I'm Callie Rose Hadley. Ryan: Hey there Callie Rose-- what are you going to be singing for us? Callie Rose: I'm going to sing Jason Aldean's "Take A Little Ride" Ryan: Well, alright then. Hit it! Callie Rose: Well I'm just ready to ride this chevy, ride this chevy down a little backroad '' ''Slide your pretty little self on over, get a little closer turn up the radio : (Callie Rose Hadley, 19, from Lindsay, California): When I was a kid, I lost my little brother Shaun in a car accident. Shaun was my best friend, and I thought I was going to die from grief. The only way I pushed through it was by singing and writing songs. And then, in high school, I lost my only other best friend when she committed suicide because of bullying. I didn't stand up for her when I should have, but I swore I'd do everything I could to never be too afraid like that again. Ryan: That was beautiful. (Callie Rose thanks him and exits) She is so great. Robert: She's such a strong character. Ryan: I mean, I think a lot of kids could really relate to her story. Nikki: Right? (A tiny blonde enters the stage): Helloo! Zach: Ms. Eva! Ryan: Oh gosh-- I love this getup you've got on! Eva: Misop Vorgloop! I'm Eva Simmons-- Ryan: Wait, what did you just say? Eva: Misop Vorgloop-- Thank you. I took the time to learn some basic Britanese before coming here. (Mentors laugh) Ryan: Oh my gosh-- Britanese? That is wonderful! Well, okay Ms. Eva, I've just got to hear what you've got. Eva Simmons: Yes, yes, I can see it now '' ''Do you remember we were sitting there by the water '' ''You put your arm around me for the first time? '' ''You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter '' ''You are the best thing that's ever been mine Ryan: Wow, that was fantastic. You know, I don't think we've had anyone on the show like you before. Eva: I know. Ryan: What brought you out here? Eva: I always thought Glee was my home, and I think now's my opportunity. And, like you said-- there's no one on the show like me. Robert: That there certainly isn't. Ryan: Yes, well, thank you so much. Zach: Miso-- wait, what was it? Eva: Misop Vorgloop. Mentors: Misop Vorgloop Eva! (Eva exits) Ryan: That is a character right there. She's just hilarious. I love her. (A dark-skinned boy steps on the stage) '' : ('Zachary Holmes Jr., 19, from San Diego, California): Glee has not had a major black guy character on the show at all-- the closest thing we've got was Matt Rutherford and Unique. And I think it's time for a change. Zachary: I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style. '' ''And so I came to see him and listen for a while. '' ''And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes. Ryan: That was fabulous. And it says here you're a gospel singer? Zachary: Gospel mostly, yeah, but I've got a lot of pop experience too. Ryan: Good, since we do a lot of that. But I love your voice-- it gives me shivers. Zachary: Thanks! Ryan: Thank you, Zachary. (Zachary leaves) I love him-- we've never even tried like a gospel sound. I feel like we could do so much with a character like that. Robert: And he photographs so well. Ryan: I just want to hear more from him. ---- With the final auditions finally finished, now the mentors settle in to discus which will be the final six boys and six girls. Ryan: He's a definite yes. Zach: Well, what do you think of this one? (points to paper) Nikki: I just wonder if he's as good as him. (picks up a different sheet) Robert: What do you guys think of pursuing the country angle with these two? Ryan: I do like the idea of having a country character, but I like this angle too...maybe just this one then? (taps profile) Nikki: I feel like this could definitely be a good addition. Zach: I think she should definitely be in. Ryan: Are you serious? Zach: Am I'' serious? Ryan: How is she any different than her? Robert: What about these two? Ryan: Well I definitely want her, at least. Her, I'm not so sure. Nikki: I think we should definitely pick up him. ---- Robert explains that, in the end, Ryan decided that he couldn't narrow it down to only twelve, and therefore once again The Glee Project will be starting its season with fourteen contestants, and so: Cast Callie Rose Hadley '(Lead The Careers) Carter Russo (Singer12345678910) Drew Meritt (Gage28170) Dylan Richardson (LetItRock898) Felix Sorgerg (Gleekerr) Jake Wilson (Terelili) Jesse Ramsey (C.Jacobs Rocky05) Lance Smith (ProudBeingGleek) Lily van Buren (TheWordyBirdy) Linda Gerin (ProudBeingGleek) Paige Blue (TheWordyBirdy) Phoenix Berlair (LonelyMockingjay) Renae Dixon (LonelyMockingjay) and Zachary Holmes Jr. (Nm9309) will all be up and shipped to the Glee House, where they'll all be competing for a seven-episode story arc on Glee! =Music Video= You Get What You Give Category:Episodes